The present embodiment relates generally to compositions and methods of utilizing the compositions for sealing a subterranean zone penetrated by a well bore and restoring lost circulation.
While drilling oil and gas wells, a drilling fluid is circulated through a drill bit in a well bore and then back to the earth surface, thereby removing cuttings from the well bore. The drilling fluid is then reconditioned and reused. In the well bore, the drilling fluid maintains a predetermined hydrostatic pressure. However, such pressure is compromised (xe2x80x9clost circulationxe2x80x9d) once the drill bit encounters certain unfavorable subterranean zones, requiring remedial steps. For example, the pressure is lost when the drill bit encounters comparatively low pressure subterranean zones, such as vugs, fractures, and other thief zones. Similarly, encountering comparatively high pressure subterranean zones results in crossflows or underground blow-outs.
Most remedial steps comprise introducing a composition into the well bore to seal the above-described low pressure and high pressure subterranean zones. A cement composition can be used, but its relatively slow setting time is normally unacceptable. Much faster setting, and therefore more useful, compositions exist, for example, mixtures of clay and aqueous rubber latex or hydratable polymer (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,913,364; 6,060,434; 6,167,967; 6,258,757), available from Halliburton Energy Services of Duncan, Okla., under the trademark xe2x80x9cFLEXPLUG(copyright)xe2x80x9d comprising compositions which become semi-solid upon contact with the drilling fluid, sealing the low pressure or high pressure subterranean zone. Cement can be added to the FLEXPLUG(copyright) systems where additional strength is required. However, under some circumstances, such as when re-drilling is desired, cement is undesirable, and a composition with greater flexibility and integrity is required to prevent erosion.
A composition according to the present embodiment basically comprises a mixture of latex, melamine-formaldehyde resin, and a catalyst, for introduction into a subterranean zone penetrated by a well bore and restoring lost circulation.
The composition can be pumped down the well bore annulus while the drilling fluid is pumped through the drill bit. When the composition and drilling fluid contact each other at the bottom of the well, the resulting mixture will viscosity in the zones where the drilling fluid is being lost and restore circulation. The viscosified mixture eventually sets into a flexible, hard material, and prevents further drilling fluid losses when drilling is resumed.
In a first embodiment to be used with water-based drilling fluids, the composition comprises a mixture of latex, melamine-formaldehyde resin, and p-toluene sulfonic acid. The ratio of latex to melamine-formaldehyde resin varies from 30:70 to 70:30 percent by weight. Preferably, the ratio of latex to melamine-formaldehyde resin is maintained at a 50:50 percent ratio by weight. The p-toluene sulfonic acid may be present in an amount that is 0.5%-3% of the melamine-formaldehyde resin by weight, and is preferably present in an amount that is 1% of the melamine-formaldehyde resin by weight. The amount of p-toluene sulfonic acid required depends on the temperature. At low temperatures, higher levels of p-toluene sulfonic acid are required to react with latex. The composition can mixed with water-based drilling fluid in a ratio varying from 20:80 to 80:20 percent by weight or volume. The most preferred ratio of composition to water-based drilling fluid is 30:70 to 50:50 percent by weight or volume.
In a second embodiment to be used with oil-based drilling fluids, the composition comprises a mixture of latex, melamine-formaldehyde resin, p-toluene sulfonic acid, and a surfactant. The ratio of latex to melamine-formaldehyde resin varies from 30:70 to 70:30 percent by weight. Preferably, the ratio of latex to melamine-formaldehyde resin is maintained at a 50:50 percent ratio by weight. The p-toluene sulfonic acid may be present in an amount that is 0.5%-3% of the melamine-formaldehyde resin by weight, and is preferably present in an amount that is 1% of the melamine-formaldehyde resin by weight. The composition can mixed with oil-based drilling fluid in a ratio varying from 20:80 to 80:20 percent by weight or volume. The most preferred ratio of composition to oil-based drilling fluid is 30:70 to 50:50 percent by weight or volume. The surfactant is preferably present in an amount that is 1%-4% of the melamine-formaldehyde resin by weight.
For either embodiment, the composition preferably includes a latex comprising a styrene/butadiene copolymer latex emulsion prepared by emulsion polymerization. The weight ratio of styrene to butadiene in the latex can range from 10:90 to 90:10. The emulsion is a colloidal dispersion of the copolymer. The colloidal dispersion includes water from about 40-70% by weight of the emulsion. In addition to the dispersed copolymer, the latex often includes small quantities of an emulsifier, polymerization catalysts, chain modifying agents and the like. Also, styrene/butadiene latexes are often commercially produced as terpolymer latexes which include up to about 3% by weight of a third monomer to assist in stabilizing the latex emulsions. Non-ionic groups which exhibit stearic effects and which contain long ethoxylate or hydrocarbon tails can also be present.
Most preferably, the composition includes a latex with a styrene/butadiene weight ratio of about 25:75, with the styrene/butadiene copolymer suspended in a 50% by weight aqueous emulsion, available from Halliburton Energy Services of Duncan, Okla., under the trademark xe2x80x9cLATEX 2000(trademark)xe2x80x9d.
As will be understood by those skilled in the art, the latex may be any of a variety of well known rubber materials commercially available in aqueous latex form, i.e., aqueous dispersions or emulsions. These include natural rubber (cis-1,4-polyisoprene), modified types thereof, synthetic polymers, and blends of the foregoing. The synthetic polymers include styrene/butadiene rubber, cis-1,4-polybutadiene, high styrene resin, butyl rubber, ethylene/propylene rubber, neoprene rubber, nitrile rubber, cis-1,4-polyisoprenerubber, silicone rubber, chlorosulfonated rubber, polyethylene rubber, epichlorohydrin rubber, fluorocarbon rubber, fluorosilicone rubber, polyurethane rubber, polyacrylic rubber and polysulfide rubber.
Melamine-formaldehyde resin is available from Borden Chemical Inc., Springfield, Oreg., under the trademark xe2x80x9cASTROMEL CR1(trademark).xe2x80x9d Melamine-formaldehyde resins belong to the general class of amino resins which also include urea-formaldehyde resins, dihydroxyethyleneurea-formaldehyde resins, benzoguanine-formaldehyde resins and acetobenzoguanine-formaldehyde resins. When the melamine (2,4,6-triamino-s-triazine or cyanurotriamide) is reacted with formaldehyde in the presence of an acid catalyst, polymethylol melamine is formed by replacement of amino hydrogens with hydroxymethyl (methylol) groups. Depending on the amount of formaldehyde used, two to six amino hydrogens can be replaced by the methylol groups. These methylol groups are further reacted with short chain alcohols to convert the methylol groups into the alkyl ethers. Depending on the amount of short chain alcohol used, either few or all methylol groups can be etherified. Similar chemical modifications can be performed on the other amino resins. The water solubility of the final etherified amino resins, particularly of melamine based resins depends on the type and the number of moles of alcohol used for etherification, the number of unethrified methylol groups and the number of unreacted amino hydrogens and the degree of polymerization of the resin. In general amino resins partially etherified with methanol and are predominantly monomeric are water soluble, and are useful in the current invention. Other similar amino resins derived from urea, benzoguanine and dihydroxyethylene urea can also be used in the present invention. The amino resins of the present invention are water soluble, and can cross-link polymers containing hydroxyl, carboxyl, or amides and include polyesters, acrylics, epoxies, urethanes, cellulosics and polysaccharides in general. Such polymers may be used in the form of aqueous solutions, latexes or emulsions.
p-toluene sulfonic acid is available from Aldrich Chemical Co, Milwaukee, Wis. or Borden Chemical Inc., Springfield, Oreg., for example, in water soluble or pure forms. Alternatively, other acceptable catalysts include ammonium salts such as chloride, sulfate, and the like, or any organic acid, or metal salts such as magnesium salts.
With reference to the second embodiment, the surfactant is available from Halliburton Energy Services of Duncan, Okla., under the trademark xe2x80x9c540C(trademark)xe2x80x9d. 540C surfactant is a sodium salt of nonylphenol that has been ethoxylated with 8-10 moles of ethylene oxide and terminated with carboxylate anion and is available as EMCOL CNP 110(trademark) from Witco Chemical Co., Houston, Tex. Other surfactants which were also found to be effective include sulfonate salts of C15 alcohols ethoxylated with either 15 or 40 moles of ethylene oxide.
The following examples are illustrative of the methods and compositions discussed above.